herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brodie
Brodie is the main protagonist hero in the 2015 New Zealand comedy movie "Deathgasm." Deathgasm Long after the death of his father, Brodie's mother is institutionalized at a mental hospital. The teenager is thus obliged to move into his uncle's place in Greypoint. Brodie is a heavy metal fan, which conflicts with Uncle Albert's fundamentalist Christian beliefs. His fellow high school students regard him as an outcast, which leads to bullying from other boys (including his cousin, David). Brodie's only friends are two "geeks" named Dion and Giles, both of whom spend most of their time playing role playing games. Brodie soon becomes acquainted with another heavy metal fan, Zakk, at a local record store. Shortly after, Zakk, Brodie, Dion, and Giles form a metal band called 'DEATHGASM'. To Brodie's surprise, the beautiful Medina appears to be interested in him and invites him to have ice cream with her. However, Brodie is too shy and misses the chance to kiss Medina by the end of the date. Later, Zakk tells Brodie about the metal musician Rikki Daggers, who is allegedly living nearby. Zakk convinces Brodie to accompany him to an abandoned house, where he suspects Daggers to be hiding. After breaking in, they find Daggers sleeping inside, holding a record album. When Brodie and Zakk try to steal the album, Daggers wakes up and attacks. When he hears a noise in his house, he hands them the record and tells them to run away. Moments after Zakk and Brodie have left, a well-dressed man named Vadin enters the house and kills Daggers. He appears to be part of a cult which is looking for "The Black Hymn," medieval sheet music with the power to summon demons. Since Vadin failed to obtain the sheets of music, the cult's leader, Aeon, later has him beheaded. At home, Brodie notices the sheets of music hidden inside of the record's cover. The band plays the song, as lights flicker in response. Brodie's Uncle Albert, who is outside, hyperventilates and starts to bleed from his eyes. Brodie senses that something is wrong, and abruptly stops playing his guitar before they manage to complete the hymn. The next day in school, Brodie translates the Latin writing on the old sheets of music. He finds out it reads: "The black hymn. Play it to invoke the demon." On the way home, Brodie's cousin David lies in wait for him and beats him up violently to make him stay away from Medina, in whom he is also interested. In the meanwhile, Medina meets Zakk by chance. She tells him that she could not find Brodie and asks him to give him a note. Zakk reads the note and finds out Medina wants to meet Brodie at the local park in the late evening. He does not pass it on to Brodie, but goes there himself and lies to Medina that Brodie does not want to see her. Then he puts his jacket around her shoulders and they kiss. Brodie suspects that playing the Black Hymn is somehow connected to dark forces. Due to the humiliation by David and his friend, he wants to take possession of these powers to take revenge and therefore calls the band together to play the hymn. After having played it, the stereo equipment explodes and all band members fall unconscious. After waking up, all four notice that something has changed. Brodie meets Terry, a strange and frightening being in the school's toilet, who threatens him. Soon after the encounter with Terry, Mr. Cappenhurst starts to bleed from his body's orifices and throws up blood on a student during a lesson. In the evening, Brodie meets Zakk in a repair shop to tell him what happened where they are attacked by Zakk's father. The latter acts as if possessed, tears out his own eyes and then tries to kill them, but the two manage to defend themselves and kill him. Meanwhile, Dion and Giles also are attacked and nearly killed by a possessed, but Medina manages to save them by killing the possessed man using an axe. They decide to hide in the school's panic room and leave a note on Brodie's door to inform him about their whereabouts. Trying to find out what is happening, Zakk and Brodie meets with Abigail, a fortune teller. She tells them they have invoked the demon Aeloth "The Blind One" by playing the hymn, and that the residents of town are now possessed by Aeloth's minions, which kill every human being in order to prepare Aeloth's arrival. By 3 AM, Aeloth will merge with the most evil human being present. Before she is able to tell them how to undo Aeloth's summoning, she is killed by two of the possessed. Zakk is not interested in fighting Aeloth any further and decides to watch the town's doom from a nearby hill, but Brodie manages to convince him to help because he assumes the summoning will be undone by playing the Black Hymn backwards. They drive to Brodie's house to obtain the sheets of music. However, Zakk secretly removes the note stuck to the door by Dion, Giles and Medina and the sheets of music are blown out of the window by the wind. Suddenly, they are attacked by Brodie's uncle Albert and his wife Mary who have also been possessed, but manage to kill them using three dildos and a chainsaw. In contrast to his parents, Brodie's cousin David has not transformed yet, but Brodie decapitates David anyway as he enters the room. Having decided they will search the sheets of paper, Zakk and Brodie craft a few weapons and go after them. In the meantime, the members of the cult have come to Greypoint to serve Aeloth. They meet with Terry who appears to be Aeloth's ambassador. Terry promises Aeon that Aeloth will merge with him. In this moment, Aeson is killed by his acolyte Shanna, who then claims the lead of the cult. After having found all the sheets of notes, Zakk and Brodie go to the school building since they know there are amplifiers which allow them to play the hymn backwards. There, they meet Dion, Giles and Medina. As Brodie notices Zakk's jacket in Medina's bag, Zakk's lie is revealed. Brodied is hurt and angered by Zakk's betrayal, and Zakk tells Brodie he is not interested in Medina but simply wanted to have some fun to which Brodie responds with a punch to Zakk's face. A fight ensues between the two, which Zakk manages to win. He then decides to leave town. Reasoning that they can stop the evil by playing the music backwards, and that they must play loud enough for the entire town to hear, Brodie and the others go to Rikki Daggers’ house to use Rikki’s amplifiers. There, Shanna and the cult confront the teens. Shanna takes Medina hostage, forcing Brodie to turn over the music pages in an exchange. Shanna tears up the sheets and takes everyone prisoner. However, Zakk feels remorse for his friends and returns to them. He manages to free them and they attack the cult during their ritual for Aeloth. Brodie starts to play the Black Hymn backwards while the others defend him from the attacks by the cult members. In this fight, most of the cult members as well as Dion and Giles are killed. Brodie does not manage to play the hymn entirely before 3 AM, so Aeloth is able to enter Shanna's body. Zakk then kills her, but since he is the most evil person amongst the remaining, Aeloth then takes possession of his body. Brodie realizes it's too late to complete the hymn, so instead he just plays heavy metal straight from his heart. The power of the music causes Zakk to collapse and temporarily transform back into his human body, but the respite is brief as Zakk can feel the demon trying to regain control. Zakk then urges Brodie to kill him in order to prevent the demon's resurrection, which Brodie eventually does. A few months later, Brodie and Medina are a happy Death Metal couple in Greypoint. Brodie puts on a record and Zakk's spirit plays a prank to make it look like Aeloth is returning. In a post-credits scene, Brodie and Zakk (who is speaking through the record player) have a conversation about what hell is like. Gallery Brodie 2.jpg Brodie 3.jpg Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Slayers